


Symmetry of the Cementery

by 1diot_5andwichwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parenting, Blood and Injury, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, First work - Freeform, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Horseback Riding, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Tags Are Fun, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats of Violence, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, alternate universe - wild west
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1diot_5andwichwastaken/pseuds/1diot_5andwichwastaken
Summary: In a city, a blonde boy who swore to avenge his father and find his long-lost family found himself lost in the everyday life of a pickpocket, trying desperately to earn just a few dollars so he could live, repeating mindlessly all the chores for more than five years now.In the heart of a Schlatt&Co. Oil Field, the son of the company’s owner did everything to avoid his own father, but he never supposed that, in his little adventures, he would find and practically adopt an older boy who would turn out to be the most wanted person in the entire state.Roaming wild through the Great Plains in a temporary camp, the leader of an infamous group of outlaws mourned the loss of their best gunslinger, his friend stubbornly swearing on his soul that they would find the boy and bring him back home.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Symmetry of the Cementery

In a city, a blonde boy who swore to avenge his father and find his long-lost family found himself lost in the everyday life of a pickpocket, trying desperately to earn just a few dollars so he could live, repeating mindlessly all the chores for more than five years now.

In the heart of a Schlatt&Co. Oil Field, the son of the company’s owner did everything to avoid his own father, but he never supposed that, in his little adventures, he would find and practically adopt an older boy who would turn out to be the most wanted person in the entire state.

Roaming wild through the Great Plains in a temporary camp, the leader of an infamous group of outlaws mourned the loss of their best gunslinger, his friend stubbornly swearing on his soul that they would find the boy and bring him back home.

Looking back into his past there was nothing that Tommy regretted; calling his older brothers names and going hunting with his family were sad memories, yet they were the only ones that could cheer him up even a bit.  
Being a pickpocket meant you live off of what you steal, with threats around every corner, lawmen watching from nearly every street like vultures waiting for something to happen. It wasn’t a job suited for someone that barely turned sixteen, but in reality there was no other job for a homeless child without family or friends. He knew the city never loved him, that no shop owner liked to have him around, but today was meant to be a lucky day. It started great, as turning around the corner of the tailor’s shop he had already managed to rob a pretty rich fella and dip unnoticed into an alleyway. Or so he thought, the idea of a bounty hunter watching everything and then following him into the dark never crossing the child’s mind. Shadows were his friends in this place, no one seemed to care when he was going into the alley, no one ever cared for some weird children running around, dirty and very visibly poor. It wasn’t their job to watch out for someone’s else’s children, no one here was a charity donating money to the homeless little rats.  
Tommy was a smart boy. His brothers used to tell him that if he paid as much attention to school as he did during the shooting practice, he could earn the world. The blonde smiled at the memory, and recalled all of those carefree days that he had spent with his family. Sadly, whether he was or wasn’t smart didn't matter. No one was hiring children. There were enough hands to help and enough people that would kill to get a job, even if they were going to earn nothing more than fifty cents for an hour.  
The boy tried to focus on counting the money, tried not to pay attention to the distracting surroundings, trying to act like he did nothing wrong, just a child counting his pocket money. Tommy’s little distraction plan, however, wasn't apparently working, as he was interrupted by the sound of a reloading gun. The blonde reacted quickly, heart rate increasing, his hand reaching for a worn-out revolver as fast as he could, pointing it towards the stranger. Even if he had no bullets it was still better than nothing, right?  
He was greeted by the other man’s pistol pointed directly between his eyes, definitely a brand-new one, shining brightly in the light of day. The stranger’s white shirt was dirty and stained with blood, a purple poncho covering his shoulders. He was barely a man, maybe two years older than the blonde.  
A bounty hunter, Tommy quickly jumped to the conclusion, as no one else in the city could afford a pistol that good, and lawmen wore identical outfits, usually consisting of blue shirts.  
Purple eyes of the stranger scanned him, like a horse breeder examining an animal at an auction.

\- Found him, Purpled? - the sound of hooves on the pavement was heard, as another, similarly dressed man approached with a smile.

\- Yeah - the purple poncho man answered, simply taking the rusty revolver out of Tommy’s hands.

\- Dream was right, it definitely is Techno’s brother.

The blue eyed boy became more confused with every word those two said. They referenced Technoblade, his long-lost, probably dead brother and that made Tommy want to run, anywhere, but his legs kindly denied the offer, leaving him practically unable to move. Did those two search for him?

\- If he’s anything like his brother he could be pretty useful - the purple-eyed’s gun didn’t move a single inch, as he processed what the other was referencing. It took a while, but eventually he nodded and whistled for his horse, a splashed white Missouri Fox Trotter emerging from the other street, stopping to halt near Purpled’s companion.

\- Alright, you’re coming with us - the boy sighed, sounding defeated, and this left Tommy even more confused than before, but he asked no questions, still trying and failing to process what happened. He barely registered when a rope was tied around his wrists, but he listened to the two. They meant no harm, If they wanted to do anything bad they would have tied him to the saddle and dragged all the way to their camp, they could have given him away to the law or already shot him, but they didn’t. Any conversations between the bounty hunters died out when they were leaving the city.  
He definitely will not miss the cement jungle, Tommy thought. He had a lot of time to do this ever since he got onto the horse.  
After a while in the saddle he managed to get answers to two out of nearly fifteen questions, all he knew was that their names were Purpled and Punz and they were going to make the blonde into a bounty hunter.  
In the end, it was better than making a living out of stealing, he thought, as the oldest, yet shortest of them pointed out the heavy clouds slowly covering the bright blue sky.

Two months later, a small, bay Morgan trotted lazily through a meadow, quickly leaving a big oil field, with a little brunet boy on his back. Tubbo patted the horse, a gift from his father, that he was grateful for, even though the ram-like man bought the animal on a sale for stupid sixteen dollars.  
The sun was shining like crazy, making the rider squint his eyes, barely stopping himself from sneezing. It was a good day, as he did not run into Schlatt nor Quackity, and only this made his day much better.  
Dust was rising from the horse's hooves, animals leaving all their plans and running for their life, as if the bee-loving boy had any bad intentions. But he did not care, as long as no worker saw him and he got away, as far away as possible, not wanting to have anything to do with the money-hungry tyrant.  
Schlatt was definitely big on the market, his own trains carrying passengers and resources from every single station in the state. That made him of course paranoid that even his own son would try to betray him and sneak dangerous outlaws or thieves into the house, so this meant his Tubbo theoretically couldn’t leave, but he did it anyways.  
The trip was going amazingly so far, sun shining, birds chirping and hooves tapping a calming rhythm on the dried soil. It was heavenly, amazing, and far far away from all the drama of big cities. It was what the boy loved and liked to do, along with picking herbs and learning medicine. He always looked up to the wandering healers that sometimes settled near, as the brown-eyed boy would love to be able to help people, become a doctor, much to his father’s dismay.  
He gave his mount a little squeeze, signalizing a change in the gaits. It was quite a brave move, as after the latest fall the boy was quite frightened of going faster than a hurried trot. The horse apparently catched on, happy to see his owner finally wanted to do anything ever so slightly more exciting than just pouncing in the saddle.  
To be fair, it was a bit too fast, but Tubbo had the nine years of experience needed to slow down the animal, now breathing rapidly and counting the horse’s steps to calm himself. It felt more like small jumps, but the boy decided he was brave enough to do a minimum twenty more before he could slow down. But he didn’t reach the goal, as after taking a small turn his Morgan stopped dead in his tracks, nearly sending the boy flying to the ground.  
There was someone attempting to cross the little path, his mismatched red and green eyes locked on Tubbo, who was currently looking like he tried to hug the horse’s neck. The brunet quickly got up properly in the saddle, feeling a bit awkward. It was until he noticed the stranger was shaking, his light brown hair a mess, clothes looking like he was through hell and back.

\- Sorry for nearly running you over - he said, voice small as it could ever be. The other boy looked older, and definitely taller, as he was nearly as tall as the businessman's son at the moment, despite Tubbo sitting on a horse.

\- That’s.. alright - he answered, deep voice hoarse from unknown reason, the brown-eyed thought it was probably caused by lack of water or damaging his throat.

\- What are you even doing here? - the shorter one asked, dismounting his horse. It was the middle of nowhere, only people that were using this path were his father’s workers and occasionally Schlatt accompanied by Quackity would leave and head to the city.

\- I.. I have no idea! - he raised his voice in the end, letting out a nervous chuckle. Suspicious.

\- You’re alone, looking like you had no good meal in days, and now you’re telling me you have no idea why you’re here? - Tubbo tilted his head, definitely not understanding the logic.  
After a long silence he sighed and catched the other boy’s wrist, starting to drag him towards his horse. The mismatched eyes protested, but occasionally gave up and mounted the small Morgan.

\- Now will you tell me why you look like an absolute ruin of a human? - brown eyes of the hobbyist doctor were focused on leading the horse the right way.

\- I’m being chased - the other boy hesitated, but didn't finish the sentence. It was a worrying answer.

\- So you have no home, and it happens that i do have one and will be taking you with me - it was more a demand than a statement, it left the green-red eyed boy confused.

They got along well, and that was surprising, but by the time they reached the shorter one’s domain they were already at the best-friend level, with the wannabe adventurer sharing all of his troubles at home and all the plans of how he is going to help Ranboo. It was apparently the weird-but-cool boy’s name that Tubbo found amusing to say at least.

When Quackity entered the boy’s room he was definitely not expecting to see a very tall child that definitely wasn’t Tubbo sitting on his bed while his business partner’s hell of a child was just finishing dyeing his hair black and white. He never even would think about that, and thanks to his love of god it was exactly what he saw.

Upon seeing the oak door open the brunet dropped the brush he was holding and started frantically screaming, begging the man to get the hell out of here. The Mexican was a bit confused about his reaction, but Tubbo was Tubbo and will always behave like this, it was good the child finally got a friend, even If he had no idea where the other one came from.

\- Calm down Tubbo, jesus you children are so weird sometimes… Here’s food, I am not going to deal with you today. I'll be out with Schlatt in a few minutes - and just like that a plate was left on the counter, doors closing as fast as they opened.

At the same time a white Nokota stormed into a camp located in Great Plains. An average height man hopped off the horse, greeted by his friend Niki and Jack, both hiding the other members tack, worried about the heavy rain cloud coming from east.  
The ginger-haired man didn’t answer the greetings, just rushed towards one of bigger tents in their temporary home.

\- No signs of him I suppose? You look rather sad than happy - worried eyes of the leader, Eret his name was, quickly saw his friend approach.  
Fundy nodded, sighing deeply.

\- If I just killed this rat Ranboo wouldn’t be gone! - the fox-looking man snapped, his voice soaking with a Dutch accent.

\- It’s not your fault, no one here likes to kill without a reason - his brunet friend explained, trying to help the fellow outlaw and brighten his mood. He never seemed to help anyone, only getting rid of the anger and reassuring the guilt. It was just the same with everyone else, as losing their best shooter and friend was a low blow.

\- I knew Dream was bad news, I knew the meeting was going to go bad, but you didn’t listen! - it was surprising, the Dutch man was practically fuming with rage instead of the usual hopeless little talk.

\- They’re a bigger group, they have better gear, more suited people! Ranboo was our best man, and he was barely seventeen Fundy, seventeen! I tried to not get us killed, peace sounded like a good idea.. - before he could finish his friend hissed and glared at him, anger disappearing slowly.

\- He was seventeen. You’re talking about him like he’s dead, I’m sure he’s alright, I’ll find him it’s just the matter of time! - Fundy was desperate, it was sad to see him like this.

\- Listen to me, he’s probably dead, you need to face the truth, you won’t find him, stop looking-!

\- I won’t - it was a quick response, and Fundy was gone, already mounting his horse and running back where he came from.

The first drops of rain hit the ground, and they reminded Eret of the young gunslinger, and how he hated getting wet when moving from a place to place or hunting.  
Tears stung the back of his eyes, as the man let out a defeated sigh. It was not easy leading a group, it was not easy dealing with loss.  
He let himself shed a tear, he dealt with loss before, but it still hurt like a gunshot to the stomach.  
Puffy sat beside him in silence, she was new here, she did not know the kid well, but still cried when they lost him. The woman smiled slightly, now being the one to help brighten the mood. If the British man didn’t know how well she could fight he would just brush her off as some religious woman that just cooks here. She was the opposite of it, and the only thing the leader wished her was that she didn’t have to experience so much pain the rest of them did.

It was not going to be alright, but they were going to get through it, they always did, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my amazing beta readers who corrected the story and will do so in future!


End file.
